Fragile Handle With Care
by Jody1
Summary: Maddie and David spend the weekend in Philadelphia - but all does not go to plan.


The characters are not mine and I have merely borrowed them for this story.

I have set this story after the end of the original series. Maddie and David are finally a couple and have been together for a few months.

Fragile – Handle with Care 

By Jody

The scene opens in Maddie and David's bedroom, early morning. The camera pans the room and we see Maddie at the side of the bed folding clothes and placing them into a black leather overnight bag. She is dressed more casually than normal in light trousers and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair is loose and not as primped as usual, so we can assume that this is definitely not a workday. In the background, we hear the shower running and the faint warbling of David murdering a tune. 

The phone rings and Maddie reaches over to answer it. 

Maddie: Oh hi Stephanie, how are you?

She sits on the edge of the bed and tries to balance the receiver under her chin whilst pulling on her shoes with her other hand. She continues the conversation….

Maddie: No, I was going to call you later…Yes, we're booked on a flight just before midday so we should be with you in plenty of time…Yes, my David is fine, how's yours? 

Maddie laughs.

Maddie: Peas in a pod huh?…He's looking forward to it too…OK, I'll tell him…Bye Stephanie. 

At this, the bathroom door opens and David emerges, followed by a cloud of steam. Fresh from the shower, he is glistening with water and vigorously rubbing his hair with a towel. 

David: Tell him what? 

Maddie: That was Stephanie, checking on our flight plans. She said that your Dad was really looking forward to seeing you.

David: Well it has been a while I guess… 

David moves towards the bed and sits down next to Maddie. He avoids her gaze as he speaks. 

David: It's my Mom's birthday at the weekend and I was kind of wondering if you would come with me to the cemetery. 

He laughs self-consciously.

David: I know, pretty romantic, huh?

Maddie places the towel around David's neck and pulls him to within an inch of her face. She can feel their breath exchange and hesitates for a second before speaking.

Maddie (whispering): Of course I will.

She kisses him softly on the lips.

Maddie: Now get dressed, or we'll be late. 

David looks at her intently but doesn't move for a moment. He gently kisses her forehead and then moves his lips towards hers. They are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Maddie breathes a loud sigh.

Maddie: Saved by the bell.

David: I can wait, Miss Hayes.

David smirks and watches Maddie leave to answer the door.

Ten minutes later David is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He bounds down the stairs, carrying two large bags and a suit carrier. 

David: My God Maddie, we're only going for the weekend. You thinkin' of giving some of this underwear away as souvenirs?

Maddie doesn't look up.

Maddie: I'm not going to comment on that remark. And anyway, I've only packed the essentials.

David: Thought you weren't going to comment…who was at the door?

Maddie flicks through some letters in her hand.

Maddie: The guy from next door. He got some of our mail by mistake.

David: You really must speak sternly to the mailman. Is he new?

Maddie: MailWOMAN actually. I saw her yesterday morning – seems nice enough.

David: Mail woman eh? Maybe I should speak to her instead…

Maddie raises an eyebrow.

Maddie: Sternly, I suppose? 

David: Depends how good she looks in her uniform. 

He smirks at Maddie.

David: Only kidding, Blondie. Have I got time for breakfast? I'm starving.

Without waiting for a reply, David dumps the bags in a heap on the floor and heads off towards the kitchen. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive in Philadelphia later that afternoon. The flight has been pretty uneventful; Maddie reads a book while David sleeps. As the plane comes in to land, Maddie gently shakes David's arm. Startled from his dream, he wakes up confused and shouting. 

David: Last post, what do you mean last post…?

Maddie leans in to David and speaks to him in a hushed voice. She smiles nervously at the onlooking passengers in the opposite seats.

Maddie: David sshhh, you're scaring the other passengers. We're nearly there. Buckle-up…we'll be landing in a minute. Oh, and wipe that drool, it's not a good look. 

David yawns and stretches.

David: I was having the best dream…. the mailwoman was posting bits of her uniform through people's mailboxes. Our door was the last on her round and you woke me up at a crucial moment…. I'll have to remember to finish that one later.

Maddie: I really wanted to share that. Thank you, David.

The plane descends and they land safely. They collect the luggage and exit the airport. David carries the bags and is lagging behind Maddie who has joined a queue of harassed passengers waiting for a cab.

David suddenly stops walking and takes a deep breath. 

Maddie: You OK, David?

David: Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed this place until now. Its good to get back, you know?

He smiles at Maddie. 

Maddie: I know, I feel that same way when I go to Chicago. There really is no place like home. 

The cab handler motions them towards an empty car and David opens the door.

David: And you're not even wearing your ruby slippers…after you.

David throws the bags into the trunk and climbs into the waiting car. He pulls a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and reads the address to the driver.

Maddie: Do you know where your Dad's new house is?

David: Yeah, it's in a much better neighbourhood. It's right near the cemetery where my Mom is buried. When I was a kid, we would take a ride over there on Sundays to visit her grave.

Maddie looks at David but he is looking out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. A short while later, the cab pulls onto a large gravel driveway. David gives a little whistle as he opens the door and steps out. 

David: Nice place. The old man has certainly gone up in the world.

At this, the front door opens and we see Mr Addison and his wife Stephanie. He rushes over and kisses Maddie on the cheek before embracing her in a bear hug.

Mr Addison: You made it. We were just getting worried about you.

Maddie: Slight delay our end. How are you both? You look great.

Stephanie: David, Maddie, it's so good to see you. 

Stephanie moves over to a slightly embarrassed David and kisses his cheek. 

David: Good to see you too. 

He turns around until he is face-to-face with his father. They look at each other for a moment and then hug, each patting the other on the back several times.

Mr Addison: You girls go on in. David and I will bring the bags.

Maddie and Stephanie walk arm-in-arm towards the open door. David pays the driver and he quickly catches up with his father who is carrying the bags.

David: Nice place, Dad. I'm impressed.

Mr Addison: You should be, I've just spend your inheritance doing it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The dining room – later that evening. 

Maddie: That was wonderful Stephanie, thanks.

Stephanie: I'll jot down the recipe if you like. It's one of my favourites.

Before she can reply, Maddie catches David's eye and he smirks at her.

David: What? I didn't say a word.

Maddie: I think that what David means is that cooking isn't one of my strong points. We sort of survive on a diet of…

David flutters his eyes at her and speaks.

David: Love?

Maddie ignores his comment and continues speaking.

Maddie: On eating out and taking out.

David: We're not that bad. 

He reaches out for her hand, but she pulls it away before he can grasp it. 

Maddie: Maybe, but Two Fat Ladies we are not. 

David: Honey, you not even half of one fat lady, but lets face it…what I lack in cooking skills, I make up for it in other areas.

Mr Addison is visibly embarrassed and he gets up from the table.

Mr Addison: David, come and take a look at the other woman in my life.

David looks from his father to Stephanie and back again.

David: Dad, I didn't know you had it in you.

Stephanie: He means his car. It's his new toy, his passion. It may as well be another woman for the amount of time and money he spends on it.

Mr Addison and David both leave the room and go to the garage. As the door opens we see a shiny red convertible. Mr Addison stands back and grins. 

David: What do you think?

David walks slowly around the car and runs his finger across the gleaming paintwork.

David: Wow – its fantastic. I had no idea you were still into this. 

Mr Addison: Into this? It's been my lifelong dream to own a car like this. I just never had the chance before. Here, I'll take you for a spin around the block…see what it can do.

David lifts the garage door open.

David: OK, but only if I can drive.

He turns to see his father standing shock still, not knowing whether or not to respond.

David: Forget I said that – let's go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut back to the garage a short while later. Mr Addison and David are just pulling into the driveway.

Mr Addison: Goes like a dream, doesn't she?

David: Sure does.

Both men step out of the car and Mr Addison wipes an invisible speck of dirt from the bonnet of the car with his elbow. David heads towards the door, but something catches his eye. 

He walks over to a large wooden packing case on the floor and picks up a photograph that is lying on top. David stares at it without saying a word. Memories flood his mind and he is immediately transported back to the day that the photograph was taken. He is hardly aware of his father standing next to him. 

Mr Addison: Remember that day at the beach?

David answers him in a quiet voice. 

David: Yeah, Richie lost his shoe in the sea.

He smiles at the memory. 

David: Mom was so mad she made him walk back to the car with one shoe on.

David traces his finger over the face of the woman in the photo and lets out a deep sigh. His father suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

Mr Addison: Come on, I could do with a drink.

David returns the photograph to the box and follows his father out of the room. He stops at the door to flick the light out. The garage is left in darkness as the door closes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, in the kitchen.

We see Maddie sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. A second later, she is joined by David, who comes into the kitchen whistling and grinning from ear-to-ear.

David: Why are we up when it's pouring with rain? We're supposed to be on vacation and we have the house to ourselves.

He stands behind Maddie who tilts her head backwards and smiles at him. David leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips. 

Maddie: Good question.

He kisses her again but their growing passion is interrupted by a loud bang from overhead. They freeze for a moment and David gets up and flicks the light switch on and off.

David: Don't worry; it's just a bulb. It must have tripped the circuit. 

Maddie: Who's worried? David, you underestimate me. I have lived alone for most of my life. I do know how to change a fuse. 

Maddie get up and heads for the basement but David blocks the door with his arm.

David: Honey, I have no doubt that you could change a fuse but why have a dog and bark yourself?

Maddie: Huh?

David: I'll do it. Its dark down there. You can hold the flashlight – please?

David hands her a torch, which is hanging just inside the basement door and proceeds to feel his way down the basement steps.

Maddie: David?

Maddie: David?

Maddie: David – Answer me, have you found the circuit box?

David: Give me a second, will you? It's pretty dark down here. Shine the light this way a little…I can't see a….ARRGHHHHHHH…Crash, Thud, Thud… (Imagine the sound of someone falling).

Maddie: DAVID!!!!

Maddie rushes down the stairs, flashing the light in front of her. David is sitting at the foot of the stairs, rubbing his head and moaning loudly. 

David: Next time, I'll hold the light. Flick that switch, will you? 

He points to the circuit box above their heads. Maddie turns the power back on.

Maddie: David, are you all right? David, you're bleeding!

David looks down at his forearm where a large wound is trickling blood.

David: I think I caught it when I fell.

Maddie: David, you're bleeding – a lot. 

Maddie helps David to his feet. 

Maddie: Come on, I'll get a towel. Hold that arm up.

David: Yes, Nurse Hayes.

They go into the kitchen where Maddie wraps a towel around the injury. Within a few seconds, the towel is soaked. She takes another one from the drawer.

Maddie: David, this is going to need stitches. Hold it up. David…. are you OK? You look a little pale.

David: I feel pale. I hate the sight of blood, especially when it's mine.

Maddie: Where are the keys to your Dad's car?

David: They took Dad's car.

Maddie: No, I mean the other one…the one in the garage.

David holds up his good hand.

David: Whoa, whoa, you mean my father's prize possession? You want me to drip blood all over the seats in his prize possession? He'd kill me!

Maddie: If you don't get that arm seen to pretty soon, I don't think he will have the chance. Now come on.

Cut to the car a few minutes later. Maddie is driving. David is leaning his head against the window and looks like he is about to throw up.

David: Left here and then right…I think.

Maddie: OK, David…

David interrupts her before she can finish and gestures to his arm that is now dripping blood onto the upholstery. 

David: I'M HOLDING IT UP, IT'S UP!! 

He absently rubs the seat.

David: I hope this will steam clean.

Relief washes over Maddie as she swings the car into the hospital car park. The feeling is however short lived when she cannot find a space. 

David: I think I'm going to be sick.

Maddie: Hang on David, we're here.

David: If I don't make it, I want you to collect the ten bucks Bert owes me.

Maddie: David... 

Maddie parks the car and helps David into the ER.

Several hours and several stitches later, Maddie and David emerge from the hospital. David is looking a little better but his arm is in a sling.

David: Not my ideal way of spending the weekend.

Maddie: Don't worry, just think of all the pampering you'll be getting when we get home.

David: You've still got that nurse outfit right?

Maddie: Quit while you're ahead – where's the car?

David: Where did you leave it?

Maddie: Here, I'm sure it was here.

Maddie looks around the car park.

David: Well it's not here now. 

Maddie: Well spotted, Sherlock. I don't understand, I'm sure I left it here…

Maddie stops dead and reads a small notice attached to the wall. It reads:

NO PARKING – ANY VEHICLE PARKED IN THIS AREA WILL BE TOWED AWAY

Maddie: Oh no. I think I know where the car is.

David silently reads the sign and looks over at Maddie who is shuffling uncomfortably.

David: You left it in a no parking zone?

He raises his voice. 

David: You left my father's prize possession, which we didn't have permission to borrow, I might add, covered in blood, in a no parking zone?

Maddie: It would appear so, yes.

David takes a deep breath and tries to calm down before he continues speaking.

David: Just checking. OK, take down the number and I'll ring them. There's a phone in the waiting room.

Cut to the busy hospital corridor. People are milling around everywhere. At the end of the corridor, we see David on the phone. He is struggling to hear over all the noise around him.

David: AND A GOOD DAY TO YOU TOO!!

David hangs up the phone and rubs his temple with his 'good' hand.

Maddie: I take it they have the car?

David: No, they had the car. The owner has just collected it.

Maddie: You mean they contacted your Dad?

David: I hope so. I'd better call him.

David: Hi Dad, ….yes but I can explain…yes I know but…..it was an emergency….dent, what dent?….yes…will you just listen….typical of what? .. of me..what!… 

He hangs up the phone and looks at Maddie.

David: I don't think he's very pleased.

Maddie: I'll get us a cab.

She heads out towards the entrance, leaving David standing by the phone still rubbing his head.

Cut to the cab pulling up at the bottom of the Addison driveway. The car is parked in front of the house. We see Mr Addison, bucket in hand, scrubbing at the seat. David and Maddie get out and David looks towards his father.

David: You go on. I'll see you later.

Maddie: Where are you going?

David: I need some air.

Maddie: David… 

David: I won't be long. 

David turns and walks away from the house. Maddie watches as he turns the corner without a backward glance.

Maddie: Fine. 

Maddie straightens her dress, sighs and heads towards the house.

Maddie: Hi, Mr Addison. Before you say anything, give me a minute to explain...

We see Maddie and Mr Addison talk at the car for a moment, Maddie gesturing towards the car with her hands. Mr Addison hangs his head and we catch the end of their conversation.

Mr Addison: So, David, is he OK now?

Maddie: The cut was pretty deep but he'll live.

Mr Addison: I'm not really mad about you taking the car. It's just that I was surprised when I got home and found that it was gone. Then with the blood everywhere…I thought that something had happened to you guys, a burglary or something. I was worried.

Maddie: I know, and I'm sure David will be fine. He just didn't fancy a showdown right now. I think he's had enough drama for one day.

Mr Addison: Typical David, whenever we used to argue he always ran away, usually to his Mom…

Mr Addison stops and thinks for a moment.

Mr Addison: I think I'd better go and find him…make sure he's OK.

Maddie: I don't know where he's gone.

Mr Addison: I'll find him. See you later.

Cut to the cemetery a little while later.

In the distance we see David. He is sitting on a bench a distance in front. His body is hunched forward and his head is in his hand. His father stands a while, taking in the scene and considering what to do.

Mr Addison: Mind if I sit here?

David speaks without looking up.

David: It's a free country.

Mr Addison: You OK? Maddie told me what happened.

Mr Addison sits down next to his son.

Mr Addison: You gave me quite a fright earlier. The car gone, blood everywhere…

David speaks quietly but still does not look at his father.

David: I'm sorry. I'll pay for any damage to the car.

Mr Addison; It's not that. That's not what I mean.

Mr Addison sighs loudly before continuing.

Mr Addison: You and Richie are all I have. Yes, I have Stephanie and I love her very much, but you boys are everything to me. You're all that I have left of your Mom. A few old photos are fine, but when I look at you two, I see little bits of her in you. You keep her alive. I don't know what I would do if anything every happened to you.

David stares at his father, unsure of how to reply.

David: You never said that before. I always thought that you didn't really want to be reminded.

Mr Addison: When your Mom died, a part of me died too. One minute we were a family, and the next we weren't.

David: We were still a family, Dad. You still had Richie and I.

Mr Addison: I know. But at the time I felt suffocated and so scared. I was a young guy with two kids and a business to run. I didn't know how to raise you. Your Mom always took care of everything. How could I take over where she left off?

David: Is that why we hardly ever saw you?

Mr Addison: Like I say, I had a business to run. I had to work.

David: I know that.

Mr Addison: I am sorry, David. I know that I should have been there more for you and Richie. I can't turn back the clock, but if I could, I would do things differently. But I'm here now and I'm very proud of the way both you and Richie have turned out.

David smiles.

David: Even Richie? Love must be blind.

Mr Addison: Here…I have something for you.

Mr Addison nudges his son over a little and starts searching through the pocket of his coat. He then hands David two small boxes. 

David: What are these?

Mr Addison: Open them, they won't bite.

David sits for a moment, looking at the boxes in his hand. He is visibly uncertain about opening the boxes and is aware of the dormant memories that are stirring in his mind. David flips the lid open and stares at a beautiful ring. He opens the other box and sees another one, smaller stones but as beautiful as the first.

Mr Addison: I found these when I was packing up the old house. That one was your Mom's engagement ring. It belonged to your Grandmother, but she gave it to me because I couldn't afford one of my own. I was saving up, of course, a little bit every week for ages but then we found that Richie was on the way and things had to be hurried along a little, hence the ring. The other was a favourite of your Mom's. Do you remember?

David: Not really.

Mr Addison: I want you and Rich to have one each. Keep them; give them to your wives, save them for your children, whatever. Do you like them?

David: Yeah, are you sure?

Mr Addison: Absolutely. Which one do you want?

David looks from one ring to the other and holds out the box containing the smaller ring. He snaps the box shut and hands the other box back to his father.

David: So, how did you know I'd be here?

Feeling that the ice had been sufficiently broken, Mr Addison visibly relaxes and a smile creeps across his face.

Mr Addison: You always ran to your Mom whenever things got tough. I just figured that you still would if you had the chance. 

David: That predictable huh?

Mr Addison: I come here myself, sometimes.

David looks at this father.

David: Even now?

Mr Addison: Even now. Occasionally. You and Richie are so far away….

His voice trails off.

Mr Addison: Your Mom would have been so proud of you boys.

David: You think?

Mr Addison: Your own business, nice house, nice car, a beautiful wife…girlfriend …partner…what do you two call one another? 

David: She prefers better half.

The two men laugh. At that moment they hear an exaggerated cough behind them and they both turn to see Maddie and Stephanie standing together. Maddie is holding a bunch of lilies. 

Maddie: I'm glad to see that you haven't killed each other. We were a little worried.

David and his father look at each other and grin. 

David: No, we're fine.

Maddie: I bought these, I hope you don't mind. 

Maddie holds out the flowers towards David and he takes them from her.

Seeing this as their cue to leave, Stephanie holds out her hand towards her husband. Mr Addison gets up and looks his son for a moment before turning to leave.

Mr Addison: I'll see you later.

David: OK.

David walks over to a neat white headstone in front of the bench and places the flowers gently on the grave. 

David: Mom, this is Maddie, the one I told you about. You'd really like her. She keeps me in line and doesn't take any crap from me either.

Maddie: I keep you in line. Ha, since when?

David: Since always.

David kisses his fingers and presses them gently against the headstone.

David: Happy birthday.

He turns to Maddie.

David: Can we go home now?

Maddie: Home here or home home?

David: Home home.

Maddie: Tomorrow, I promise. 

They turn and walk away, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. David pats his pocket to check that the ring is still there. 

David: Tell me again about the special TLC available to the sick and wounded.

Maddie: You'll see…

THE END

Comments are very welcome. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle. 

A huge 'Thank You' to Diane for all your help but most of all for giving me the confidence to believe that I could actually do this. I owe you. 


End file.
